The Forgotten
by fan55
Summary: The Loner at school thinks life is horrible. She is a pretty girl and has a coupel of close friends. But gets picked on all the time by people at school. but when the jonas brothers come to her school for a surprise vist/concert could this change her life
1. Chapter 1

PARTS!!

Main (loner):Shannon(ShannonEsDeportista)

Main's bff (2): Callie(BlondieHeartsYou) && Chloe (ChloeAndPatAreSEXY) 

Mean Girl (2):Stephanie (smjackson13) && Rebekah (BeckiiixILuvJB)

Nick's Friend that tours with them: Taken Blair

Guys that are mean at school (just give me a name of a guy you know?): 

Nice girl around school:Abigail (InMyDreams77)

Kevins Friend that tours with them: Katrina(Kina1994) (you will be kevin's age!)

Chapter 1

Shannon POV

"Hey Shan, what's up girl?" Callie one of my best friends asked.

"Nothing much, How about you? And where is Chloe?" I asked while looking around while I put stuff in and out of my locker.

"She's coming. And I am fine!" said Callie.

"Ahh!" said Chloe when she got to my locker.

I knew something was up Chloe can only get mad when something really makes her mad. Maybe I should clue you on my life here well my name is Shannon if you haven't figured that out by now. And my two best friends always have my back. I have blue eyes and brown hair I am average looking but my popularity status sucks. I wouldn't want it any other way I don't want to be like the rest of the girls at my school. Callie has beautiful very light blonde hair with blue eyes. And my other best friend is Chloe has dark hair and the coolest brown eyes ever. So maybe I should get back to the real world.

"The bells going to ring I will see you guys later!" said Chloe.

"Same!" said Callie. They left me at my locker. I got everything out I needed and shut it. I only walked a couple of feet when my books were knocked to the floor. I started to hear snickers from a group of girls.

"Klutz. Where are your friends?" Asked Stephanie and Rebekah laughed.

I ignored what they said and bent over and started to pick up my books. Steph's boyfriend who knocked my books out of my hands walked over and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Why do you have to bother me!" I said loudly.

"Because!" said Rebekah with an evil glare.

Then the minute bell rang and they walked off to there first class.

I hate school. No one really knows how much I hate going here. Now I am going to be late.

I quickly picked up my books and started to walk quickly to my first class. Then a door opened and the principle came out with three young guys and two girls. The one wasn't paying attention I guess. And neither was I when he ran into me.

"Not again. I am sorry. I really am so sorry." I said dropping to my knees picking up my books and some papers that came out of them. I didn't even bother looking up. I thought it would be someone who made fun of me and I didn't feel like dealing with that right now.

But what really surprised me was that there was no laughing from the other people asking if I was okay! And that just really surprised me. But I almost cramped my pants when the guy that knocked my stuff out of my arms bend down and help me pick it all up.

"Listen it wasn't you fault I should have been watching where I was going!" said the guy. I finally looked up to see a two brown eyes staring back at me he had shaggy hair that was poking out from under his black hat it was like a ski cap but with a little rim. I noticed who he was right away. I looked and smiled at my principle and immediately knew who the other two guys standing there.

"Wow, the Jonas Brothers at my school." I said with a shocked look on my face.

"Hey Shannon, I was wondering since you're a great student here and I never get any trouble from you could you take Kevin, Joe, Nick and there friends to the auditorium for me you can stay with them all day. You will be excused from your classes. And I will call Chloe and Callie down to hang with you." A huge smile spread across my face.

"Really, thank you Mr. Hank." This could have been the best thing that has happened to me and my friends for a long time.

I stopped at my locker and put my books away and grabbed my hoodie and my cell phone.

"I love your guys music, and I am Shannon by the way." I said while walking down the hallway with them next to me.

"It's nice to meet you Shannon. I am Nick." Said Nick with an amazing smile.

"I am Kevin. And it's nice to meet you." Said Kevin.

"I am Joe sorry about running into you back there." Said Joe.

"No its okay, I am used to it." I said.

When we got there. Joe ran down the middle aisle and jumped up on stage and started to dance around and he started to sing.

Everyone cracked up. I just couldn't believe that I was here in my school with the Jonas brothers this had to just be an amazing day.

While walking down the aisle the two other girls that were with them introduced themselves to me they were so sweet.

"Hi, I am Blair it's nice to meet you." Said a younger girl she looked around Nick's age.

I quickly responded and said, "It's nice to meet you, I am Shannon."

"Hi, I am Katrina but everyone calls me Kina. It's nice to meet you."

I was so happy that these girls were being nice to me its not often everyone is so nice.

Normal POV

"Shan!" screamed Chloe and Callie bursting through the doors.

"Yes!" Shannon said she was sitting up on stage with the Jonas brothers and Blair and Kina.

"No! Way!" screamed Callie running full speed down the aisle screaming no way.

"Yes! Way!" screamed Joe while standing up jumping up and down.

He pointed down to Callie and said, "You must be Callie!"

Callie smiled and said, "Yes and your Joe!" Callie came up on stage and Chloe followed her.

"And you must be Chloe!" said Joe.

"Yes, hi!" said Chloe.

Shannon introduced everyone and they all sat around talking for awhile.

I know it's boring but its only the first chapter I swear it gets better! I promise!!! Well don't' forgot to review! Thank you soo much!

Brianna


	2. Dance!

PARTS!!

Main (loner):Shannon(ShannonEsDeportista)

Main's bff (2): Callie(BlondieHeartsYou) && Chloe (ChloeAndPatAreSEXY) 

Mean Girl (2):Stephanie (smjackson13) && Rebekah (BeckiiixILuvJB)

Nick's Friend that tours with them: Taken Blair

Guys that are mean at school (just give me a name of a guy you know?): 

Nice girl around school:Abigail (InMyDreams77)

Kevins Friend that tours with them: Katrina(Kina1994) (you will be kevin's age!)

Chapter 2

Normal POV

"So why are you guys really here!" said Callie smiling looking at Kevin.

"Well, we have been getting letters from three girls here they haven't been treated right by everyone and our music helps them get through there day. The one girl really touched us. Her name is Shannon Blue."

"Wait your names Shannon." Said Joe.

"Yeah Joe my last name is Blue too." Said Shannon looking down at her hands.

"And the principal invited us here to talk about respect and set a good examples for everyone." Said Nick

"That's so sweet!" said Chloe smiling looking at Nick.

"I just love your guy's music. Don't' treat me different because of what I said in the letters." Said Shannon.

"We won't." said Kevin.

"So do you guys travel with them?" asked Callie looking at Blair and Kina.

"Yup." Said Kina.

"There like family." Said Joe.

"The sisters we never had." Said Nick

"You're the brothers we never had!" said Kina and Blair together.

Everyone laughed at them.

"So we have all day to hang out and do stuff what you guys wanna do?" asked Callie.

"I have no clue." Said Joe.

"I got an idea. I will be back in like ten minutes!" said Shannon. She sprung off the stage jumped down and started to run up one of the aisles.

"Wait up! I will come with you." Said Joe.

In the hallway with Joe and Shannon

"You didn't have to come. Someone might see you." Said Shannon smiling and glancing at Joe. It was in between classes so no one was in the hallway right now.

They walked to the office and Shannon and walked into the office and talked to the principal. Joe waited and talked to the office aids.

"Let's go." Said Shannon walking out of the office while holding a piece of paper.

"What's that?" asked Joe.

"I am having fun. I am getting a tech guy to come to the auditorium to come hang out with us. Wanna walk into the class with me?" asked Shannon while stopping in front of the door.

"Um, it doesn't matter." Said Joe

"Yeah it does do you want a bunch of girls to see you and scream?" asked Shannon laughing.

Joe laughed and shrugged.

"Yes or no! because if not then you need to back away so they don't' see you." Said Shannon.

Joe's smile grew big and he said, "Just open the door.

Shannon knocked on the door and walked in Joe stood in the doorway.

Shannon walked over to the teacher and the whole class turned around to see Joe Jonas standing in the door way.

"Chase, Abby Get your stuff and go with Shannon you're excused for the rest of the day." Said the teacher.

Chase and Abby smiled grabbed everything and stood up.

"What!" screeched Stephanie.

"Yes!" said Chase and Abby together.

Joe smiled to the whole class and some girls let out a scream.

"Thank you!" said Chase and Abby while walking out of the class Joe gave everyone one last wave and all the girls in that class screamed.

"Joe!" said Shannon.

Joe just laughed and said, "Hi I am Joe." To Chase and Abby.

"Hi, I am Abby." Said Abby.

"Hey, I am Chase." Said Chase.

They threw there stuff in there own lockers and walked back to where everyone else was waiting.

"Lucy!!! I am home!" screamed Joe which caused Kevin, Nick, Kina, Callie, Chloe, & Blair to turn around and everyone just laughed and shook there heads at Joe.

"What you know you love me!" said Joe standing up on the stage.

Chase walked over to the Tech board, "Do you have your i-pod?" asked Chase.

He dimmed the lights and put the spot on Joe and everyone jumped off the stage and Kina said, "OO a show! I love shows!" everyone giggled and sat in the first row of chairs.

Joe was stopped in the spot light and he stood there motion less.

"Come on Joe! Don't be shy now!" said Nick.

"I am not shy, I am waiting for music!" said Joe.

"Its coming!" said Chase and Shannon together.

Abby ran down and introduced herself to everyone and then took a seat.

Shannon ran down the aisle and Joe made her come up on stage.

"What song is it?" whispered Joe.

"I don't know!" said Shannon. She walked out of the spot light and stood on the other side of the stage and Joe did the same thing on the other side of the stage and Chase hit the play button and then blasting through the speakers came Low By: flo-rida

Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 1:  
I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
This crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes

She had them

[Chorus:  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack  
[Ayy  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 2:  
Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap  
And they ready for Shones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan

One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
[ Low lyrics found on   
What you think I'm playin baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands

That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola  
Got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

[Chorus:  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 3:  
Whoa  
Shawty  
Yea she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash,  
And I ain't want it back,  
The way she bit that rag,  
Got her them paper stacks,  
Tattoo Above her crack,  
I had to handle that,

I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin  
They be want it two in the mornin  
I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin  
She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock,  
Had to break her off that gwap  
Gah it was fly just like my glock

[Chorus:  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

C'mon

Joe and Shannon came out onto the stage and started dancing around and then it turned into a dance off.

The song ended but another one came on and chase turned on the lights so everyone could see and then everyone jumped up and started to dance around.

Chase introduced himself to everyone.

"So are you guys performing at the end of the day?" asked Chloe.

"Yes. We are! And we are in town for a couple of weeks." Said Kevin.

"Awesome!" said Callie.

Everyone got quiet and sat down on the stage and started talking.

"Do you guys like it around here?" asked Abby.

"Yeah! It's cool. Lots of nice people." Said Nick.

"I am going to the bathroom. I will be back." Said Shannon standing up she got down off the stage and started to walk out when Callie jumped up with her and walked after her.

"So you guys are here because Shannon wrote to you right?!" asked Abby.

"Yeah, so I am guessing she gets picked on a lot?" asked Joe, Kevin Nick, Blair and Kina looked at Abby and Chloe for an answer.

Chloe looked at Abby and her face dropped.

"Yeah, she does. People don't know her though. She's really smart and a caring nice person." Said Chloe.

"I can't believe people would do that to her." Said Kina.

Hallways walking to the bathroom

"Shannon, wait up!" yelled a voice Shannon and Callie turned around to see Becky and Stephanie running towards them.

"Um Hi?" said Shannon looking down.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Steph.

"Well, I am Shannon." Said Shannon.

"Did you just talk to me like that!" said Steph.

"Yeah, she did. So back down!" said Callie she grabbed Shannon's arm and they started to walk away.

"Shannon, so you're going to let her stand up for you. Because you can't do it!" said Becky laughing.

"Yeah! You want to know why! Because I can't stand you two. You constantly pick on me! So does everyone!" screamed Shannon and with that she stormed into the bathroom with tears in her eyes.


	3. leaving

PARTS!!

Main (loner):Shannon(ShannonEsDeportista)

Main's bff (2): Callie(BlondieHeartsYou) && Chloe (ChloeAndPatAreSEXY)

Mean Girl (2):Stephanie (smjackson13) && Rebekah (BeckiiixILuvJB)

Nick's Friend that tours with them: Taken Blair

Guys that are mean at school (just give me a name of a guy you know?):

Nice girl around school:Abigail (InMyDreams77)

Kevins Friend that tours with them: Katrina(Kina1994) (you will be kevin's age!)

Chapter 3

Normal POV

"Callie your friend is nuts!" said Becky laughing

"Yeah she is!" said Steph.

Callie started to walk towards them her hands turning into fists and she started to say, "Don't you ever! Call me or any of my friend's nuts! You guys are so messed up in the head! That you can't see no one likes you at this school! You have scared them all into being mean to Shannon and us!" Callie was about to get in there face when two hands slipped around her waist and pulled her away.

"Callie there not worth it, come on." Said Nick.

"Omgshh, you're Nick Jonas!" said Becky and people who were walking around the halls came around.

"Yeah I am." Said Nick he spun Callie around and asked, "Where is Shannon?"

Callie pointed to the bathroom door. Callie then walked into the bathroom. And talked Shannon into coming back out.

"So Nick is it true that you're single again!" said Becky.

By now he was surrounded by girls and Steph and her boyfriend.

"Nick, I got Shannon lets go." Said Callie.

Nick, Callie, and Shannon pushed through the crowd to get back to everyone else.

"Where have you guys been!?" exclaimed Abby when they all walked back.

"We ran into the witch." Said Callie.

Shannon got really quiet and sat down.

"Shan, you know you should talk to someone about it." Said Kevin.

"I do, they could care less. I just deal with it myself. That's why I don't trust a lot of people." Said Shannon.

"Shannon you should be able to trust everyone." Said Chase.

"yeah, you can trust me!" said Joe sliding his arm around her pulling her into a hug.

She smiled and said, "I know I can trust everyone in this room. Don't worry."

"GOOD!" said Abby

"I can't wait to see you guys perform!" said Chloe.

"Same!" said a voice from the back of the auditorium.

"No one else is supposed to be in here." Said Kevin.

"I don't care. I can go where ever I want when I want!" said Steph walking towards them.

"Steph, just leave." Said Shannon.

"Woah, you talk. That's a first you better back down. Because once these boys leave you're done and you know that." Said Steph.

"Yeah, your just all talk, I know that and good luck hurting me." Said Shannon standing up and out of Joe's arms.

"Now leave!" said Shannon.

Steph's mouth dropped open then turned on her heel and walked out.

Everyone smiled high fived Shannon.

The Concert

"Hey how you guys doing!" screamed Nick.

Everyone cheered back. Abby, Chloe, Callie, Shannon and Chase where standing in front of the stage so the boys could see them.

"Hey, we came here today because we have been getting letters from a fan that goes here. And you guys have to be nicer to people who go here! You can't let one person control your lives!" said Kevin.

"So this concert is to helping this school become bully free!" said Joe.

They kept playing and once the concert was over the boys went backstage and everyone else boarded the bus.

"You guys were great!" said Callie

"Yeah!" said Abby

"Totally awesome!" said Chloe.

"I loved it!" said Shannon.

"That's good that you guys loved it." Said Kina.

Joe was leaning up against a wall and smiling but his eyes looked sad. So Shannon walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" asked Shannon.

"Well, a lot." Said Joe looking into Shannon's eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Shannon searching his eyes for an answer.

"Yeah, I would like to!" said Joe with a smile.

"Then go ahead!" said Shannon her expression blank waiting for Joe to say something.

"We are leaving tonight for three months. Then our tour stops back here." Said Joe looking down his voice low.

"But I thought you guys said you were staying." Said Shannon with a worried look.

"I know, but we were just told this. I am sorry Shannon I really wanted to get to know you better." Said Joe looking into Shannon's eyes.

Shannon just stood there and nodded her head.

"But we will be back!" said Nick with a hopeful smile.

"Then we can all hang out again!" said Blair.

"That would be awesome!" said Chase looking at Blair.

They all talked for a while and then it was time for the boys to leave.

They all hugged and Shannon and Joe hugged last.

"Don't forget to come back." Said Shannon with a low voice into Joe's ear.

"I won't I promise I will come back." Said Joe and hugged her tighter. Joe loved the way Shannon's hair smelled.

Shannon slipped a piece of paper into his backpack that they had with them all day next to his cell phone. It had Shannon's cell phone number email and aim.

"Bye." Everyone said right before the boys, Blair & Kina hopped onto the bus.

One Hour Later Shannon's House

"You did what!" said everyone!

"I slipped my number and stuff into his bag." Said Shannon with a big smile.

"Yess!" said Chase.

"What are you yesing for?" asked Callie.

"That means! If Joe contacts her I could get Blair's number and stuff!" said Chase with a smile.

"Chase!" said all the girls.

"What I like her!" said Chase with a bigger smile.

On the Tour Bus

"Look!" said Joe waving a piece of paper around.

"Joe it's a piece of paper." Said Kina looking up from her magazine.

"Its not just any piece of paper!" exclaimed Joe.

"Then what kind of paper is it Joe!" said Blair.

"What's going on?" asked Kevin walking out from the bunk area.

"Joe found a piece of paper. But its special!" said Nick pausing the video game to turn around and look at Joe.

"Its Shannon's contact information! She must have slipped it into my bag!" said Joe with a huge smile.

Everyone just laughed.

"That's it!" said Kina.

"Yeah, I really like her." Said Joe with a big goofy grin holding the paper.

"Joe you met her today. And you say you like her!" said Nick. He turned off the video game and walked over to the couch.

"So, I had a connection with her." Said Joe.

"Joe you can go through girls like Frankie goes through socks!" said Kevin.

Kevin walked over to the TV and pulled out guitar hero and started it up.

"She's different!" said Joe holding with a tight grip.

"Sure." Said Kina walking over to play guitar hero with Kevin.

"Joe all I am saying is. She needs a friend not a guy to mess with her already messed feelings." Said Nick

"But Nick you totally like Callie!" said Joe.

"Yeah but I am not dating her. I have her aim thing I want to be her friend first." Said Nick looking up at Joe.

"Where's the lap top!" said Joe looking at everyone on the bus.

"There's one on my bunk." Said Blair she then went back to watching Kevin and Kina play.

Joe's POV

I don't know why they don't take me serious at all. It's no really fair at all. I quickly signed on to Aim and typed her screen name into my Buddy list. She wasn't on.

So I decided I would write her an e-mail instead.

To: HeyitsShay!

From: DJ-Danger

Subject: Hey it's Joe.

Hey, Shannon it's Joe from the Jonas Brothers. I got your note in my bag and I wanted to tell you that I got it! And I am soo glad that we can stay in touch now. I hope everything's getting better at school. And maybe I will call you sometime but we have a concert later today. So I don't think I will be able too. But i have to go! hope to hear from you soon!

your friend,

Joe.

-

so watcha thinkk!? !?! let me know!!! i love the reviewss!!!!!! thanks so much!

bri


	4. you've got mail

PARTS!!

Main (loner):Shannon(ShannonEsDeportista)

Main's bff (2): Callie(BlondieHeartsYou) && Chloe (ChloeAndPatAreSEXY) 

Mean Girl (2):Stephanie (smjackson13) && Rebekah (BeckiiixILuvJB)

Nick's Friend that tours with them: Taken Blair

Guys that are mean at school (just give me a name of a guy you know?): 

Nice girl around school:Abigail (InMyDreams77)

Kevins Friend that tours with them: Katrina(Kina1994) (you will be kevin's age!)

Chapter 4

Normal POV

With Shannon

"Shannon!" yelled Callie.

"Yes, Callie." Said Shannon.

"Do you think Nick liked me when he was here!" asked Callie. Chloe laughed and Shannon smiled.

"I am not sure." Said Shannon.

"I hope he does!" said Callie.

The girls were having a sleep over at Abby's house.

"Do you think he emailed or you called you?" asked Abby.

Shannon opened her phone and she had no missed calls or new text messages.

"I don't think so. And don't think he will." Said Shannon her face dropped.

"Why do you say that!" yelled Chloe.

"Yeah, why would you say that!" said Callie with wide eyes.

"I don't know!" said Shannon.

"Here!" said Abby handing her laptop over to Shannon with the AOL screen up.

Shannon quickly typed in her email and password the doorbell rang and the other three girls jumped up to quickly get it.

"It's the pizza!" screamed Chloe jumping up and down then she ran after abby and Callie.

Shannon looked at her new messages she had five new messages. Two were junk mail, two were from her cousin Melissa. And the last one was from an email address she had never seen. She quickly opened it up and read.

From: DJ-Danger

Subject: Hey it's Joe.

Hey, Shannon it's Joe from the Jonas Brothers. I got your note in my bag and I wanted to tell you that I got it! And I am soo glad that we can stay in touch now. I hope everything's getting better at school. And maybe I will call you sometime but we have a concert later today. So I don't think I will be able too. But I have to go. Talk to you later……

Your friend

Joe.

Shannon let out a loud scream and everyone else came running back into the basement with soda and pizza.

"What!" yelled Callie?

"HE emailed me!!!" said Shannon with a huge grin!

The girls set down there stuff and ran over to the lap top and read what Joe had written.

"Aw, see he does care!" said Chloe opening the pizza box.

Shannon laughed and quickly hit reply.

To: DJ-Danger

From: HeyitsShay!

Subject: Hey it's Shannon.

Hey Joe, I am glad that you emailed me! And school well I will tell you how that is on Monday or later in the week if we talk. But I am over Abby's house right now! They all say hi! And Callie wants you to tell Nick she says hi! Lol. But I hope your concert goes well. Hope to hear from you soon.

Your friend,

Shannon.

Shannon quickly set down the lap top and joined the girls eating and talking.

Back with the Jonas Brothers

"Joe, you left the lap top on and it just went you got mail really loud!" said Nick while walking into the bunks on the bus.

"Really!" said Joe jumping off his bunk and almost flying into Nick.

"Your going to get hurt or hurt someone else!" said Nick.

"Yeah, you'll live!" said Joe.

He walked over to the lap top at the table and sat down and hit new messages.

"Yo, Bro, What are you doing?" asked Kevin.

"Email." Said Joe his eyes focused on the screen.

"Really, did you get a message back from Shannon?" asked Blair smiling.

"Yes!" screamed Joe.

Kina and Nick ran from the back of the bus and asked, "What's wrong! We heard someone scream!"

"Joe got email!" said Kevin laughing. And as soon as he said that everyone crowded around the table and sat down with him.

"So what did she say!" asked Kina.

Joe read the email out loud.

"Tell Callie I say hi!" said Nick with a huge grin.

Everyone laughed.

Everyone then got up and Joe emailed back Shannon.

To: HeyitsShay!

From: DJ-Danger

Subject: Yo!

Hey Shannon, I just programmed your number into my phone I will call you when I get a chance that's so I can't lose it! Haha! But Nick says hi to Callie too! I really wish that we were able to stay in the town longer. So, you will never guess who just got on my bus. Miley Cyrus. Well, I have to go yet again. So this is DJ- Danger singing outt!

"SO are you guys excited for tonight!?" asked Miley.

Everyone answered yes!

Back with the Girls

"Did you get any sleep?" asked Callie rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah." Said everyone waking up slowly.

Monday Morning

The girls spent the weekend mostly together talking. Shannon hadn't heard from Joe or the boys all weekend. She was starting to think that she was forgotten.

"Hey Loser!" said Stephanie shutting Shannon's locker while Shannon was at it trying to take books in and out of it.

"Stop it!" said Shannon loudly and then she put the combination into her locker and opened it again.

"Why should I?" said Steph laughing. Then Becky came over and started to harass Shannon with Steph.

"Just leave her alone." Said Chase walking towards them Shannon smiled she loved when one of her best friends came and saved her butt.

"Chase just shut up!" said Becky.

"Let me think about that……yeah no!" said Chase laughing Shannon joined in too.

Then Abby walked over and Steph and Becky gave her a hard time too.

"So Abby what it was like hanging out with the Jonas Brothers?" asked Steph waiting for answer she stood still while taping her foot.

"It was fun. I am soo glad that SHANNON came and got ME & CHASE to come hang out with the Jonas Brothers and their two friends! And it was so COOL hanging out with CALLIE & CHLOE TOO!" said Abby with a big smile.

"That sounds fun. You should have came and got me too!" said Steph.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it. But then I realized the Jonas Brothers wouldn't want to be around a female dog." Said Abby and then everyone started to walk away.

"Huh I don't get it!" said Becky.

"I do! And I am the nicest person at this school. You girls are the meanest around!" said Steph yelling after them.


	5. Joe how did you do that hahah

PARTS!!

Main (loner):Shannon(ShannonEsDeportista)

Main's bff (2): Callie(BlondieHeartsYou) && Chloe (ChloeAndPatAreSEXY) 

Mean Girl (2):Stephanie (smjackson13) && Rebekah (BeckiiixILuvJB)

Nick's Friend that tours with them: Taken Blair

Guys that are mean at school (just give me a name of a guy you know?): 

Nice girl around school:Abigail (InMyDreams77)

Kevins Friend that tours with them: Katrina(Kina1994) (you will be kevin's age!)

Chapter 5

Shannon's POV 10 days later

I guess I knew my friends would back me up. I knew they would be there for me. But Joe I knew I wouldn't work out with me and him. I just knew that somehow we had just lost touch in these last ten days. I didn't want it to be that way, I really wanted Joe to be my friend, but who was I kidding I am just the loser. My friends are there for me but they get picked on a little less then me school is horrible Steph and Becky won't stop teasing me and bugging me. I guess I just miss Joe he made me feel safe. I guess you could say. Not safe he made me feel wanted. Like people wanted to be my friend, he made me feel the world didn't hate me.

Normal POV

"Move loser." Said Steph as her and Becky pushed by Shannon.

Shannon sighed and picked up the books that fell and shut her locker.

"Shan!" screamed Chloe running towards her.

"Hey." Said Shannon with a big smile she was so happy to see her friend and it was Friday.

"Where's Callie?" asked Chloe.

"Right here!" said Callie walking right towards them with Abby by her side.

"Whose house?" asked Abby?

"Mine." Answered Shannon

"So, have you heard from Joe?" asked Abby while getting into her car to drive everyone over to Shannon's house.

"Nope, it's been ten days you guys, I am just going to give up. There hasn't been a call or an email I know there busy. But it just sucks." Said Shannon playing with her hands and looking down into her lap.

With the Jonas Brothers

"Joe, how did you do that!" yelled Mr. Jonas looking at Joe's phone on the tour bus table.

"Well, I was brushing my teeth and I put my phone in my back pocket because I didn't want to lose it. And then we hit a bump and I fell and it landed in the toilet." Said Joe.

Nick and Kevin giggled from the side. Kina and Blair where double over with laughter and they both had to walk to the back of the bus.

"Joseph, you really need to be more careful, we can't get you a new phone till we stop for two weeks." Said Mr. Jonas with a smile on his face.

"But I was supposed to call Shannon!" said Joe with a loud sigh.

"Dude just email her." Said Nick.

"Yeah Joe that would be the smart thing to do." said Kina walking back out to sit down on the couch. Joe quickly ran to the lap top and opened it up. He signed onto aim and quickly saw that Shannon was on.

DJ-Danger: Yo Shannon.

Shannon's heart skipped a beat and she let out a loud scream. Abby, Chloe and Callie rushed to the computer to see what was wrong.

"O my jonas! He emailed you and hes talking to you on aim!" screamed Chloe.

Shannon quickly typed back,

HeyItsShay!: Hey Joe, I thought I wouldn't hear from you again.

DJ-Danger: What no! I don't do that to people. I was going to call but my cell phone is broken. And I have been busy with the tour. Sorry!

Shannon smiled really big and Abby said, "See I told you he didn't forget you!"

Shannon laughed and typed back.

HeyItsShay!: Okay! Lol. But how did you break your phone?

Everyone on the bus was now crowded around Joe and the lap top. "Joe tell her!" said Kina laughing.

"No way!" said Joe.

"Joe just do it!" said Kevin laughing.

DJ-Danger: I dropped it in the toilet. By accident.

Shannon and all the girls burst out laughing.

HeyItsShay!: lol. Nicee.

Nick came over and said, "Tell her that I said hi to Callie!"

Everyone on the bus looked a Nick.

"Shut up!" said Nick looking at all them.

DJ-Danger: Nick wanted me to tell you to say hi to Callie for him.

Callie let out a big scream when that message came over and then she said, "Tell him I say hi too!!!!" all the girls giggled at Callie.

HeyItsShay!: She says hi too!

DJ-Danger: so there the girls are there too?

HeyItsShay!: Yup. We usually always together.

DJ-Danger: that's cool. Everyone's here with me too. They all say hi!

HeyItsShay!: Well we all say hi here too!

DJ-Danger: could you give Callie Nicks Cell phone number?

Callie let out another loud scream and she jumped up and down and screamed again.

HeyItsShay: Sure, Callie would love his number.

Nick smiled big and turned red. And everyone laughed at him

"Nick your too cute!" said Kina with a smile.

"Shut up Kina. We all know that you like Kevin." Said Nick and then he stuck out his tounge.

DJ-Danger: Here his number 343-443-7576

HeyItsShay- Thanks. Callie said she talk to him later.

"Joe we have to get going. Because we have the concert!" Said Kevin.

DJ-Danger: Hey Shannon, I am really sorry but we have to go we have a concert tonight. I am getting a new cell phone soon. So I'll have nick text Callie my new number to you. Does that sound cool?

HeyItsShay!: Okay. Sounds good luck at your concert tonight.

DJ-Danger: thank you. Ttyl.

HeyItsShay!: ttyl. Cya.

DJ-Danger has now signed off.

Shannon smiled and singed off and then turned to the girls and smiled. Shannon then thought to herself maybe things will get better from here. She smiled to herself.

Hey I hope you guys liked it I know this chapter wasn't the best. But it'll get better I promise. I am thinking more drama? Let me know what you think if u want to see something in my fanfic let me know and maybe I'll put it in. and if I do I will give you full credit for the idea. Thanks for all the great ideas you guys rock!

Bri


	6. email

PARTS!!

Main (loner):Shannon(ShannonEsDeportista)

Main's bff (2): Callie(BlondieHeartsYou) && Chloe (ChloeAndPatAreSEXY) 

Mean Girl (2):Stephanie (smjackson13) && Rebekah (BeckiiixILuvJB)

Nick's Friend that tours with them: Taken Blair

Guys that are mean at school (just give me a name of a guy you know?): 

Nice girl around school:Abigail (InMyDreams77)

Kevins Friend that tours with them: Katrina(Kina1994) (you will be kevin's age!)

Chapter 6

2 weeks later

Shannon's POV

I knew it was going to be hard keeping in touch with Joe. They kept moving from place to place and there was nothing I could do to keep up. He still hadn't gotten a new phone. Callie and Nick constantly text each other with a couple of calls in there. Joe writes me in emails. We have talked once on AIM in the past 2 weeks. But I just wish he knew what I was going through. School really has been sucky. I can't stand it, people spreading rumors about me. I wonder who started that. O wait I don't' have to because it was Steph and Becky. It's not looking good, I have my friends but there is only so much they can do. I just can't take it.

Normal POV

With the boys

"Joe lets go!" yelled Kevin.

"Coming, I am coming keep your pants on!" said Joe running towards Kevin and everyone else. They were just about to leave a concert.

"My pants our on Joseph." Said Kevin with a smile.

"Shut up." Said Joe when he finally caught up to them.

"Nah, dad told me to tell you, that your cell phone will be here in 5 days." Said Kevin with a smile.

"Really!" said Joe with a huge smile.

"Yes really!" said Nick laughing.

Everyone laughed and then they walked back onto the tour bus.

Joe ran over to the lap top. And opened up the screen and went to his email he had one new message from Shannon he smiled and opened it up quickly to read it.

To: DJ-Danger

From: HeyItsShay!

Subject: hi?

Dear Joe,

I know you're busy on tour, and we haven't talked in like 2 weeks. But I just wanted to see how everything was and if you knew when you where getting your phone back? Aren't you guys supposed to be coming back here to? Well, school is pretty much sucky right now. It totally blows. But I try to keep my mind away from school and everything that deals with that place. I can't stand it. Have fun on tour hope to hear from you soon.

The soon to be forgotten,

Shannon.

Joe frowned he wished that he could be there with Shannon. He wanted Shannon to know how bad that he really liked her. He wanted to comfort her and be able to see her bright smile and glowing eyes. He quickly hit reply and said….

To: HeyItsShay!

From: DJ-Danger

Subject: Yo!!!!!!!!!Smileee!!!!

Dear Shannon (how could I forget you),

What's wrong with school? Who do I have to beat up? ;-) Anyways tour is going great. And my phone I get it in about 5 days. I can't wait. The only bad part about this tour is I don't know when I am coming back to you yet. I know I should know but there not exactly sure yet. It bugs me. I really want to see you. I know school can be hard but I know you can make it through just hold on. Nick talks to Callie a lot, so if you ever really need me. Call from Callie's phone to Nick's and we can talk. If any of the plans change I will call you. Hope to see you soon. Good luck with school. I miss you oodles(means a lot).

Your pal,

Joseph Jonas.

"Joe." Said Mr. Jonas walking onto the bus.

"Yeah, Dad?" Said Joe looking up from the lap top.

"How's that Shannon girl?" asked Mr. Jonas sitting across from him at the table.

"Dad, school is still horrible for her. I just wish I was there for her." Said Joe looking right at his father.

"Joe you hardly know this girl." Said Mr. Jonas giving his son a look.

"DAD, I know! But its just you said when you want something go for it. Shannon needs me dad. And I think I am falling in love with her." Said Joe with a serious look on his face.

"Joseph you're talking crazy. How often do you talk to her?" said Mr. Jonas.

"Not often. But that's because my cell phone is broken and with tour I can't be on the computer that much. Trust me dad I really like this girl. And Nick talks to her friend everyday! Why aren't you on his case?" Joe said starting to get angry.

"Joe, its just I don't want this girl to get hurt. That's all." said Mr. Jonas.

Joe slammed his fist down onto the table and said, "She's not just some girl!" with that Joe stood up and went to the bathroom.

"What happened to him?" asked Kina walking back onto the bus with everyone else they just ran to star bucks before they had to leave again.

"He says he's in love with this girl." Said Mr. Jonas.

"Maybe he is." Said Nick.

"What?" asked Mr. Jonas.

"You don't know what he feels do you. You can't judge people." Said Nick.

"I am not. I am just saying I don't want Shannon getting hurt. She's been through a lot lately." Said Mr. Jonas.

Joe walked back out from the bathroom and the bus started moving again on to there next destination.

Back at Shannon's House

Shannon decided to get on to her computer and see if she had mail it was worth a try. She wanted to just see if maybe Joe still cared.

She went to her inbox and she had one new email and it was from Joe. She opened it up and smiled.

!#$&()!#$&()#$&()#$&()(&$$()(&$

So that was that chapter what did you think? Sorry it took me a while to get it up! I am so glad that you all love my fanfic thank for reviewing each day and everything thanks again so much! U guys rock!

bri


	7. mabyehe doesn't care

PARTS!!

Main (loner):Shannon(ShannonEsDeportista)

Main's bff (2): Callie(BlondieHeartsYou) && Chloe (ChloeAndPatAreSEXY) 

Mean Girl (2):Stephanie (smjackson13) && Rebekah (BeckiiixILuvJB)

Nick's Friend that tours with them: Taken Blair

Guys that are mean at school (just give me a name of a guy you know?): 

Nice girl around school:Abigail (InMyDreams77)

Kevins Friend that tours with them: Katrina(Kina1994) (you will be kevin's age!)

Chapter 7

Shannon loaded up her computer and got on to aim and started to check her mail. She smile when she say a email from Joe.

To: HeyItsShay!

From: DJ-Danger

Subject: Yo!!!!!!!!!Smileee!!!!

Dear Shannon (how could I forget you),

What's wrong with school? Who do I have to beat up? ;-) Anyways tour is going great. And my phone I get it in about 5 days. I can't wait. The only bad part about this tour is I don't know when I am coming back to you yet. I know I should know but there not exactly sure yet. It bugs me. I really want to see you. I know school can be hard but I know you can make it through just hold on. Nick talks to Callie a lot, so if you ever really need me. Call from Callie's phone to Nick's and we can talk. If any of the plans change I will call you. Hope to see you soon. Good luck with school. I miss you oodles (means a lot).

Your pal,

Joseph Jonas.

Shannon was about to click reply when she got a message through aim.

DJ-Danger: Hey!

Shannon smiled and let out a little shriek.

Joe came out of the bathroom walked back to the computer and noticed Shannon was on. He smiled big and messaged her.

HeyItsShay!: Hey.

DJ-Danger: So you get my email?

HeyItsShay!: yeah, I was just going to write back.

DJ-Danger: No need to just talk to me now:-D

HeyItsShay!: haha okay.

DJ-Danger: So who do I have to beat up at school?

HeyItsShay!: Well, these two girls, a lot of people. Lets just say everyone who hates/dislikes/wants me to curl up in ball and roll away. Everyone I guess except my friends thank god I have them. Joe I don't want to worry you. You shouldn't worry about me. At all trust me I think I'll be fine.

DJ-Danger: SHANNON!

Joe sat there shocked. He couldn't believe people would do this to such a sweet girl.

Joe groaned I have to be there for her. Kina walked over then the bus hit something and everyone went flying. The lap top flew off the table and onto the floor and Kina landed on top of Joe.

"Is everyone okay?" yelled the bus driver?

Everyone yelled back yes.

"Joe! The lap top!" yelled Kina. Slowly getting off of him to look at the lap top lying on the floor with a blank screen.

"Crap!" yelled Joe.

Mr. Jonas came out of the back of the bus to make sure everyone was okay.

"Dad, it fell." Said Joe pointing at the lap top.

Mr. Jonas groaned. "First the phone now this, I know it wasn't your fault but your having bad luck lately."

Shannon was about to reply to Joe when the screen said

DJ-Danger has signed off.

Shannon's face fell. She thought to her self I don't think he cares. She let a tear roll down her cheek. And she signed off and walked away from her computer wishing and hoping that maybe her and Joe would have worked out.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&(&$#!#$&()(&$$&((&

Hey I know its short but I'm off of school today I'll post more later I am tryin to get a couple of chapters up. Ttyl thanks !!! please review!

bri


	8. vermont babby

PARTS!!

Main (loner):Shannon(ShannonEsDeportista)

Main's bff (2): Callie(BlondieHeartsYou) && Chloe (ChloeAndPatAreSEXY) 

Mean Girl (2):Stephanie (smjackson13) && Rebekah (BeckiiixILuvJB)

Nick's Friend that tours with them: Taken Blair

Guys that are mean at school (just give me a name of a guy you know?): 

Nice girl around school:Abigail (InMyDreams77)

Kevins Friend that tours with them: Katrina(Kina1994) (you will be kevin's age!)

Chapter 8

"Hey, Shannon lets go!" said Callie pulling her friends arm along.

"What's wrong?" asked Abby

"Nothing." Said Shannon staring off into space. The girls where shopping.

"Lie!" yelled Chloe looking at Shannon. Shannon shifted her eyes to Chloe and gave her the shut up look.

"Does this have to do with Joe?" asked Abby.

"Yeah. I was talking to him the other night and we were talking and he said SHANNON. And then just signed off, this shows that he really doesn't care." Shannon sighed and looked at the girls for help.

"Just forget about him." said Abby.

"Cuz we are going to Vermont for are ski trip!" yelled Chloe

All the girls countied to shop for the rest of the day with the excitement of the trip on there minds. But while shopping Shannon could only think about Joe. And Callie came up with a plan that might make everyone happy.

Callie opened her phone and texted Nick when no one was looking.

Callie: hey, when do you guys get done tour?

Nick: soon I hope. How's the girls?

Callie: fine we are out shopping for a ski trip :-D

Nick: o0o0, nice, where ya'll going to go ski?

Callie: well Vermont. And what's Joe's deal?

Nick: cool Vermont sounds like fun and when are you going? And What are you bringing up Joe for?

Callie: we leave tommrow and we are there for a week and a half. And joe was talking to Shannon the other night and he just signed offline. She's really upset he should really stop messing around with her. He has to stop leading her on.

Nick opened up the message and his eyes got wide. He ran over to Joe who was reading a book and screamed, "What! Why are you leading her on!"

Joe jumped up ten feet in the air and his eyes got wide and he said, "Nick who are you talking about?"

Nick balled up his fists and showed him the text he just got from Callie.

"O0o. that's when we all feel the other day and the computer got broken remember?" said Joe.

Nick quickly texted back Callie and told her the story from the other day. We are getting a new computer today though.

Nick and Callie finally stopped texting and Nick came up with a brilliant idea.

"Dad, can I talk to you." Said Nick.

"Sure son what is it?" asked Mr. Jonas sitting on the couch next to Joe who was still reading.

"Well, tonight is our last show right?" asked Nick Joe stopped reading but was still looking down at the book ease dropping onto the conversation.

"Yes, it is. Nick where are you going with this?" asked Mr. Jonas.

"Well, Callie and they are going to Vermont and I want to go see them. We could take a family trip up there. Like a ski trip?" asked Nick with eager eyes?

"Well, Let me call your mother." Said Mr. Jonas he picked up his cell phone and called her and they talked for a while and there was no definite answer said by Mr. Jonas while he was on the phone. So when he got off he looked at Nick.

Nick asked, "So what's going on?" Joe kept his eyes on the book but he's ears where listening to them.

"Well, it looks like after tonight's show we are flying to Vermont!" said Mr. Jonas with a smile.

Joe threw the book jumped up and screamed, "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!"

Mr. Jonas and Nick both jumped and looked at Joe. Kina, Blair, and Kevin came running back onto the bus and yelled, "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong!!!!" yelled Joe jumping up and down.

Nick laughed and started to Text Callie she and he came up with the best idea ever.

"WE are going to VERMONT BABBYY!" screamed Joe.

"We are!?" asked Kevin.

"Yes, and girls you are welcome to come. We are meeting Callie and her friends there." Said Mr. Jonas looking at Blair and Kina.

The girls gladly excepted.

And Callie filled everyone but Shannon on what was going on.

While Shannon was trying stuff on the girls talked quietly.

"She'll be so surprised!!" said Abby with a smile.

"Yeah! Callie you and Nick are awesome!" said Chloe with a big smile.

"Who's awesome?" asked Shannon holding clothes and juggling her purse and her phone while she was talking to her mom. She then hung up and looked at the girls for an answer.

"Who's awesome?" asked Shannon again.

"Abby." Said Callie laughing.

"Haha yeah she is!" said Shannon walking to the register holding clothes for the ski trip.


	9. meeting again?

PARTS!!

Main (loner):Shannon(ShannonEsDeportista)

Main's bff (2): Callie(BlondieHeartsYou) && Chloe (ChloeAndPatAreSEXY) 

Mean Girl (2):Stephanie (smjackson13) && Rebekah (BeckiiixILuvJB)

Nick's Friend that tours with them: Taken Blair

Guys that are mean at school (just give me a name of a guy you know?): 

Nice girl around school:Abigail (InMyDreams77)

Kevins Friend that tours with them: Katrina(Kina1994) (you will be kevin's age!)

Chapter 9

"Let's go! We're going to be late!" yelled Chloe with a huge smile.

"Haha, shut up!" said Callie throwing her bag into the bag of Abby's car.

"Your parents rock Abby!" said Shannon with a smile on her face.

"Sometimes." Said Abby while pulling out of Callie's driveway Abby then followed her parents to Vermont.

"Joe. Wake up." Said Nick shaking his brother awake.

"What?" Joe said with a irritated face in an angry voice.

"Dads, taking you to get your cell phone before the concert and before we go to Vermont but if you don't want to go. That's fine." Said Nick leaving the bunk area.

"NO! I'm up! Chill Nick!" said Joe jumping out of the bed and quickly grabbing clothes to change into.

"Are we there yet?" asked Chloe in annoying voice.

"I can't hear you anymore." Said Abby with a straight face the rest of the girls cracked up because it was like the millionth time she had said that while in the car with her.

"Really?" asked Chloe.

"Nope." Said Abby laughing.

"Your back!" yelled Kina jumping around while watching Kevin play guitar hero against Blair.

"Yeah, I'm." said Joe laughing.

"Cool beans!" said Blair while her eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"Cool beans?" said Mr. Jonas with a confused look on his face.

"It's like saying cool." Said Nick laughing while texting someone.

"Nick, could you ask Shannon for her number because I know your talking to Callie. And dad when do we have lock down?" asked Joe.

"OOO YOU JUST GOT PONED!" screamed Blair and she started to jump around with the guitar hanging around her! Everyone laughed and Kevin gave his guitar to Kina.

"In an hour, so make sure your ready." Said Mr. Jonas walking to the back of the bus.

"Joe, I'll see what I can do. As of right now Shannon thinks you don't like her. She thinks she's the forgotten." Said Nick looking at Joe and then went back to texting.

"What are you talking about forgotten!" said Joe with a hurt confused look on his face.

"run baby run  
don't ever look back  
they'll tear us apart  
if you give them the chance  
don't sell your heart  
don't say we're not meant to be  
run baby run  
forever will be  
you and me" (Check yes Juliet By We the kings)

The girls sang while driving.

"Can we turn down the music?" asked Callie looking at the girls.

"Sure what's wrong?" asked Abby.

"I just got a text." Said Callie looking at Shannon with a worried look on her face.

"From who?" asked Shannon?

"Nick. Joe got a new cell, he wants your number." Said Callie with a questioned look on her face.

"What ever." Said Shannon with a sad and angered expression.

"Wait? I thought you liked him!" said Abby.

"What happened?" asked Chloe turning around in the passenger seat to look at Shannon to make sure she wasn't kidding.

"Guys, who I'm kidding he's famous, I'm not. He's hot, I'm not. He might just be messing with my heart. I don't need that. I get made fun of and teased enough at school." said Shannon while looking out the window her mind spinning from what she just said. Of course she wanted to talk to Joe she just couldn't do it she refused to be the forgotten. She didn't want it anymore.

"Are you sure?" asked Callie with a questioning look? Shannon turned to Callie and shrugged. And said, "Just give him my number to give Nick. But if he doesn't text me or call me that's fine." Said Shannon she then went back to looking out the window.

"Yo Joe." Said Nick walking over to him during Lock down.

"What you need Nick?" asked Joe looking through his phone adding numbers he then finished and closed it and look up at his brother.

"I got her number. Here." He gave it to her and then Mr. Jonas came in and said the boys had to go on. Joe sighed and started to think will I ever get to talk Shannon.

"We're here!!" yelled Chloe smiling. They pulled up to hotel ski resort behind Abby's parents. The girls started to get there stuff out of the car they turned around it was flurrying and the girls smiled. Then the bell hop came over and helped put their stuff on a cart and took their stuff up there room.

"Abby, here are room keys for you and your friends. We a floor up from you guys. And your all in one room I hope that's okay?" said Abby's parents giving her the keys for the girls.

"It's fine! Thank you so much!" said Abby hugging her parents.

"THIS ROOM IS TOTALLY SWEEET!" screamed Chloe jumping around running and looking around at everything.

"Yeah it is!" said Callie smiling.

"Look at the Balcony, it's so pretty when it's snowing!" said Shannon with a smile. She was kinda of sad and glad that she hadn't gotten a text from Joe.

"Let's relax!" said Abby plopping down on the couch.

All the girls then plopped down next to her.

"Kevin! Move your booty!" said Joe running through the empty airport.

Everyone else was ahead of them because Kevin and Joe stopped for Starbucks in the front and everyone just kept walking.

"I'm coming Joe Chill." Said Kevin trying to keep up while drinking his coffee.

They finally boarded the plane and Joe looked at his phone and then someone came over the intercom and asked everyone to turn off all there devices cell phones lap tops i-pod's stuff like that.

"I can't catch a break can I?" asked Joe out loud he then let his head fall back and hit the seat.

"What break?" asked Blair looking at Joe in a weird way.

"Since I got my phone I haven't had a chance to call or even text Shannon." Said Joe with a sad look on his face.

Blair smiled and said, "You really like this girl?"

"Blair you have no idea." Said Joe looking down at his turned off cell phone.

"Aw, Joe that's adorable. But you might have blown your chances with her. I'm sorry but I don't want to be the bear of bad news." Said Blair looking at Joe his head popped up and looked at Blair with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" asked Joe with a weird look on his face.

"I was talking to her. When we were at her school she was tried of being hurt. She was tired of being forgotten." Said Blair looking at Joe.

"I didn't forget her!" said Joe looking at Blair.

"She doesn't think or know that." said Blair.

"How do you know this!" said Joe.

"Because we emailed when we had the computer. I tried telling you but your usually busy." Said Blair with sad look.

"ugh." Said Joe.

"Joe, you'll still have a chance you just have to explain you're self. You could still be friends." Said Blair with a light smile.

"Blair I don't want to be just friends. I love this girl." Said Joe he then watched as the ground slowly disappeared.

"Has he texted or tried calling you?" asked Callie looking at her phone she knew the boys were on the plane now. On there way here but she thought maybe Joe would have called or something by now.

"No." said Shannon keeping her eyes on the TV.

None of the girls said anything they just kept watching the TV.

"Were here!" said Joe jumping up and down. But by the time they got there everyone was half asleep.

"Joe. Lets talk." Said Nick pulling his brother along to baggage claim.

"What Nicholas?" asked Joe with a smile?

"She doesn't know your coming." Said Nick looking at Joe in the eye or trying to because Joe was pulling off everyone's luggage off the thing that goes around.

Joe dropped the bag he was holding and Kina screamed Hey! And Joe said, "What? Why?" he asked confused.

"It's a surprised. We are trying to make her like you again." Said Nick.

"She doesn't like me anymore?" asked Joe.

"Not sure." Said Nick.

They walked out to the Limo and got in and started to for the hotel.

"Night girls!" said Callie walking over to the one bed. Chloe followed her and got into the bed too. There were only two beds and the girls didn't mind sharing.

About ten minutes later Abby stood up and said, "I'm tired too! Night!" and walked over to the other bed.

Shannon didn't want to keep everyone up with the TV so she put on her sweat shirt grabbed her book and the magazine she bought while stopping at a CVS on the way up and her room key.

She got to the lobby and went and sat down by one of the big chairs by the fire place.

"We're here!" yelled Kina with a smile.

Everyone cheered it was almost 1 AM. But they didn't care they were just happy they got some time off. They got out of the limo and checked in.

"Nick! Look at the fire!" said Joe! Pointing over to the fire Joe stopped when he saw a girl in the chair reading a magazine.

Shannon didn't notice the boys walk in she was reading the magazine she got.

"That's her." Said Joe with a smile he loved the way her hair was tucked behind her ears and how her eyes never left the page she was reading even though they made some noise.

"Huh?" said Kevin looking around trying to figure out what was going on.

"That's Shannon." Said Joe looking over towards the fire place.

"Here's a room key. Meet us up there." Said Mr. Jonas with a smile. They all walked off to the elevator.

Joe walked closer and sat down a little ways from her not making any noise he pulled his hat on and sat there and looked at the fire and watched Shannon read her magazine. She was wearing a PSU sweat shirt with black sweat pants. Her legs where tucked up underneath of her while she was reading.

Joe pulled out his phone and sent her a text.

Text from Joe: Hey.

Shannon stopped reading when her phone went off in her pocket. She thought it was one of the girls calling to see where she had went but the number came up as one she didn't recognize. She then texted the number back: Um hi?

Joe smiled and opened his phone and then typed back

How have you been?

Shannon had the magazine opened up on her lap and her phone in hand because she knew she would be receiving a text soon.

Shannon's phone vibrated and she read it and then typed back:

Who is this?

Joe smiled and typed back:

I like your PSU sweat shirt.

Shannon went back to reading and then opened the text message her eyes got wide and she looked up slowly and started to look around to see who else was in the room. She looked over to the front desk and saw the same guy that was sitting there earlier talking on the phone to someone. And then she looked over and saw a guy sitting on the couch playing with his cell phone. She then looked around once more. Then it hit her she knew that guy.

Joe laughed in his head as he watched Shannon look around to see who texted her. But the she stopped looking and her eyes got wide. Joe thought to himself maybe she knows I'm here.

Shannon started to stand up. Because she knew Joe was sitting over on next couch and she didn't want to talk to him.

Joe quickly texted her: I'm I in magazine.

Shannon opened her phone walked over to where Joe was sitting and threw the magazine at him and said, "WHY DON'T YOU LOOK!" and she then stormed off towards the elevator. Joe quickly got up and followed Shannon. But she quickly got on the elevator and closed the door before he could talk to her or even explain what he wanted to. He watched the little floor thing above the doors go to level 7. Joe frowned and sent another text to Shannon: please just talk to me.

Shannon didn't text him back she just threw her phone to the side and went to bed.

Joe then went to his floor and went to bed hoping that maybe tomorrow he could see or talk to Shannon.


	10. The Lift

PARTS!!

Main (loner):Shannon(ShannonEsDeportista)

Main's bff (2): Callie(BlondieHeartsYou) && Chloe (ChloeAndPatAreSEXY) 

Mean Girl (2):Stephanie (smjackson13) && Rebekah (BeckiiixILuvJB)

Nick's Friend that tours with them: Taken Blair

Guys that are mean at school (just give me a name of a guy you know?): 

Nice girl around school:Abigail (InMyDreams77)

Kevins Friend that tours with them: Katrina(Kina1994) (you will be kevin's age!)

Chapter 10

"Shannon?" said Abby shaking her slightly to wake her up.

Shannon rolled over and looked at Abby.

"What?" asked Shannon sitting up?

"Well, my parents just called we are going to get breakfast downstairs then go boarding later? Does that sound cool?" said Abby looking at Shannon who was looking across the room at her phone it was on the floor.

"Yeah, but did you know?" asked Shannon looking at Abby.

"Hey, Shannon why is your phone on the floor?" asked Chloe picking up her phone and tossing it on the bed.

"Do I know what?" asked Abby looking at Chloe.

"They were coming here?" asked Shannon looking at Abby and Chloe.

"Yes. But it was supposed to make you happy." Said Chloe walking over the edge of the bed and sitting on it.

"How do you know their here?" asked Abby looking at Shannon with big eyes.

"I went downstairs to read last night so I wouldn't keep you guys up. And I guess they checked in then. Joe sent me text messages and then I figured out it was him sitting on the other couch! Then I got up walked over and threw the magazine at him." said Shannon. The girls looked at her mouths hanging open.

"Why?" asked Callie she walked in and started listening to the story too.

Shannon finished her story and they all started to get ready to go to breakfast and to go out on the slopes.

"Joey! Wake up!!" said Frankie shaking his brother awake.

"Yeah, Frank?" said Joe sitting up.

"Mom told me to come wake you up. We are going to breakfast then going out." said Frankie with a big smile.

"Alright, let me get up." Said Joe walking over to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

"Hey Joe, did you ever talk to Shannon last night?" asked Joe who was grabbing his sweat shirt while they were walking out the door.

"Does getting screamed out count?" asked Joe with a questioning look.

"She screamed at you?" said Kina walking down the hallway with the boys.

"What did you do?" asked Blair looking to Joe for an answer.

"Well," Joe told them the story and just finished when they made it to the restaurant that was near the lobby of the hotel.

"Let's go!" said Callie skipping down the hallway.

"Are you okay?" asked Abby looking at Shannon putting her arm around her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Trust me. We can hang with them. But me talking to Joe is a very slim chance." Said Shannon with a smile she then skipped after Callie to the elevator.

"Joey!" said Frankie jumping up and down in his seat while pointing off towards the lobby.

"Yes, Frankie?" asked Joe looking around.

"Isn't that that girl?" asked Frankie looking at Shannon.

"Yeah, that's her." Said Joe with a light smile he then turned around and stared at his empty plate.

Nick smiled and waved the girls over. Mr. & Mrs. Jonas where already sitting with Abby's parents right next to the boys table.

"Hey, Callie!" said Nick pulling her into a big hug. Callie smiled and hugged back and sat right next to Nick.

Everyone said Hi and then sat down and ordered their food.

"Hi Shannon!" said Frankie with a big smile Shannon was sitting between Joe and Frankie.

"Hi! You must be Frankie!" said Shannon with a big smile looking at Frankie.

He loved the attention and he said, "Yes I'm Frankie your pretty! Like my brother said!" he said smiling and blushing a little.

"Really?" said Shannon surprised by this her eyes wide.

"Yes." Said Frankie then the food came and they all started to eat.

"So you guys ski or snowboard?" asked Nick looking at the girls.

"I snowboard." Said Shannon

"Ski." Said Abby.

"Me too!" said Kina, Blair, and Kevin together smiling.

"Cool!" said Abby.

"I ski!" said Chloe smiling.

"I snowboard." Said Callie.

"Me too!" said Joe and Nick together then everyone laughed but Shannon.

"Let's go!" yelled Joe jumping up and down.

So everyone agreed to meet in the lobby in ten minutes with there gear and everything.

"She hates me." Said Joe standing in the elevator with Kina, Blair, Kevin, and Nick.

"I wouldn't say hate. That is a strong word." Said Blair looking at Joe who was staring at the buttons.

"Okay strongly dislikes me. I need to talk to her." Said Joe looking at them. The whole group shrugged yes and went to get there stuff.

"Are you going to talk to him?" asked Abby with a questioning look?

"Maybe? I don't know nor do I care." Said Shannon putting on her snow pants, hat, gloves and jacket, she quickly stuffed her goggles in her pocket.

They grabbed their boards and ski's and walked down to the lobby.

"Hey there!" said Kevin.

"Hey to you too!" said Abby with a smile.

All the skiers went to one slope and the snowboarders went to another.

"So Kina you snowboard a lot?" asked Abby

"Sometimes I'm not the best." Said Kina with a smile, they boarded the ski lift Kina, Blair and Chloe went on a chair together while Kevin and Abby were left behind.

"Well it looks like we're together." Said Kevin with a smile.

"I guess so!" said Abby while getting onto the lift with Kevin.

"Yo lets go!" said Joe carrying his snowboard trying to get Callie Nick, and Shannon to walk faster.

They waited in line to get onto the lift.

"I call going on the lift with Callie!" said Nick with a big warm smile.

"No fair." Said Shannon looking at Nick; Callie pulled Shannon over and whispered in her ear, "Be nice just try talking to him. I swear you'll see a different side."

Shannon shrugged and said, "Why not."

Shannon watched as Callie and Nick went off together on the ski lift.

Joe walked forward a little ways and Shannon followed they then got on the ski lift together.

"I'm sorry." Said Joe looking at Shannon her eyes became wide and she turned to Joe and said, "Whatt?" her voice stuttering.


	11. friends?

PARTS!!

Main (loner):Shannon(ShannonEsDeportista)

Main's bff (2): Callie(BlondieHeartsYou) && Chloe (ChloeAndPatAreSEXY) 

Mean Girl (2):Stephanie (smjackson13) && Rebekah (BeckiiixILuvJB)

Nick's Friend that tours with them: Taken Blair

Guys that are mean at school (just give me a name of a guy you know?): 

Nice girl around school:Abigail (InMyDreams77)

Kevins Friend that tours with them: Katrina(Kina1994) (you will be kevin's age!)

Chapter 11

"I should have called you or kept in contact with you. I broke my promise and I'm really really sorry." Said Joe looking right at Shannon.

Shannon was speechless she just sat there and looked away from Joe. She was still mad and she didn't feel like talking to him just yet.

"Shannon please, just say something I'm truly sorry." Said Joe again looking at Shannon who was listening but wasn't looking at Joe.

They then both got off the ski lift and Shannon went right over to Nick and Callie.

"Shannon please listen." Said Joe trying to keep up with her.

"Hey guys." Said Shannon she had her one foot in her board and one foot out.

"Hey Shannon! Where's Joe?" asked Nick looking around but then he saw Joe coming to were they where standing.

"Shannon?" said Joe looking right at Shannon.

"What Joe? Maybe I don't feel like talking about this right now!" Shannon said looking right into Joe's eyes.

She then pulled her goggles over her eyes slammed her other foot into her board and said, "Last one at the bottom is a rotten egg." Shannon took off on her board down the hill dodging the people who where taking there good old time going down. Callie took off after her.

"What did you do?" asked Nick laughing.

"I tried talking to her." Said Joe while they started to down the slope together.

Joe flew past Nick and Callie and finally caught up to Shannon.

He yelled as he was right next to her. Shannon jumped when she heard Joe scream, "I'm sorry!" She glared at him while coming to a stop and then he stopped right next to her.

"Joe." Said Shannon taking off her goggles.

"Shannon." Said Joe looking at Shannon.

"I want to forgive you. But you have no clue how miserable I've been. I can't take school it's a mess. And then you said you would be there for me. How do I know that your just going to go back on your word. The truth is your famous I'm not. And we tried to have it work out. But it didn't work, I tried I guess it just didn't work out." Shannon said picking up her board and walking back over to the lift following Callie and Nick.

"Shannon it can work out. I want to be your friend!" said Joe following after Shannon.

Shannon's face dropped when she heard Joe say I want to be your friend. Callie saw the sadness in your eyes.

"Fine Joe, I forgive you. We can be friends." Said Shannon sadly she then got on the lift by her self.

"What's her problem?" asked Joe confused by what happened.

"You said just friends Joe." Said Nick looking at Callie and Nick.

"How did you know?" asked Callie looking at Nick with a confused look.

"I know everything, and if Joe was smart enough he would realize that Shannon really likes him." Nick said to Joe and Callie. But Callie quickly got on the Ski lift to met Shannon up at the top.

"Nice Joe." Said Nick hitting his brother on the way up.

"Why me? I like her." Said Joe sitting there letting his board dangle off his foot.

"You like her?" asked Nick with wide eyes.

"Yes, why do you think I would do all this?" said Joe with a questioning look?

"Because you're a good guy?" asked Nick.

"I'm that too. But I talk about her all the time. And never mind." Said Joe.

"Prove to her that you like her more then friends." Said Nick.

"See you guys at dinner!" said Nick hugging the girl's goodbye.

"Bye!" said Callie and Shannon with smiles.

"You know that he likes you?" said Callie.

"Callie says what?" asked Shannon while dragging her stuff along back to the room.

"Callie says Joe likes you." Callie said laughing while walking back into the room.

"There you guys are!" said Abby running over to the girls to help them with their stuff.

"Here we are." Said Shannon smiling.

"Did everything work out?" asked Blair with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" asked Shannon.

"Did Joe talk to you yet?" asked Kina with an eager look. The girls were waiting for Shannon and Callie to finish getting ready to go to dinner.

"Yeah, were "friends" again." Said Shannon with a weak smile.

"Wait just friends?" asked Chloe with a confused look.

"Yes, just friends you know buddies, good old pals?" said Shannon while pulling Jeans out. She went and changed into her jeans and black sweater that had a light pink cami underneath.

"He was going to tell you how he felt today." Said Kina looking at Shannon who was putting on her black UGGS.

"Really, he told me. Were just friends." Said Shannon as they waited for the elevator to come up.

"So Joe did you tell Shannon how you felt today?" asked Kevin standing in the lobby of the hotel with family.

"Yeah." Said Joe looking around waiting for the girls.

"No, Joe, you said just friends to Shannon and that's what she thinks." Said Nick looking at Joe who was spaced out.

Kevin then hit Joe and he let out a yell "oww!"

"What was that for?" asked Joe ready to kill Kevin.

"You're an idiot." Said Kevin shaking his head back and forth as the girls walked up.

"Yo, my ladies!" said Joe with a big grin.

They all said hi and everyone went to dinner then afterwards everyone went back to the girl's room.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" asked Kina sitting on the couch in the room.

"Well, I was thinking we go tubing?" said Nick looking at everyone.

"Sounds like a great idea!" said Shannon with a smile.

Shannon got up and started to pull her snow stuff on the girls followed her then they followed Kina, Blair and the boys up to their room to get there stuff.

"Hey Shannon can we talk?" asked Joe while walking slow so she would slow up and they would be able to talk together without everyone hearing what they were saying.

"Sure Joe what's wrong?" said Shannon looking into Joe's eyes she loved the way his hair poked out from under his hat. But she knew better then to start liking Joe more because she was trying to get over him.

"We need to talk about earlier. What happened with everything." Said Joe looking at Shannon who was zipping up her jacket.

"We don't need to its okay. I understand everything Joe you want to be just friends I'm fine with that." said Shannon as she watched Joe put on the rest of his stuff.

"No it's not okay. Because you took what I said the wrong way." Said Joe walking out into the snow with everyone else.

"Joe you're losing me. You said you wanted to be friends. And I'm fine with that." said Shannon looking at Joe who's head looked like was going to blow up.

"Lets go slow pokes!" said Blair jumping up and down. They were quickly then thrown back into the group near the tubing lines.

They all piled into one big tube and where being slowly dragged up the side of the hill.

"Shannon?" whispered Joe?

"Yes." Shannon said back looking at Joe.

"Never mind check your phone." Said Joe.

Shannon unzipped her coat half way and reached into the side and pulled out her phone.

She opened it and read the message she had from Joe. And it said…


	12. lets meet?

PARTS!!

Main (loner):Shannon(ShannonEsDeportista)

Main's bff (2): Callie(BlondieHeartsYou) && Chloe (ChloeAndPatAreSEXY) 

Mean Girl (2):Stephanie (smjackson13) && Rebekah (BeckiiixILuvJB)

Nick's Friend that tours with them: Taken Blair

Guys that are mean at school (just give me a name of a guy you know?): 

Nice girl around school:Abigail (InMyDreams77)

Kevins Friend that tours with them: Katrina(Kina1994) (you will be kevin's age!)

Chapter 12

Shannon opened her phone to see a message from Joe and it said,

Shannon, I wanted to tell you this for a long time. I like you. But you hate me. So it's alright I guess. You have a lot of reasons to hate me.

Shannon's mouth dropped. She looked at everyone else who looked like they weren't paying attention to her. She quickly typed back

We need to talk, I don't hate you. And I'm sure you know that. my feelings were just hurt.

Joe opened his phone but Kevin caught him and said, "Come on Joe. Stop texting girls!" everyone laughed even Shannon because she knew who he was texting and she was happy that this time it was her.

Joe opened the text and nodded his head at Shannon.

After going tubing for a while everyone went back to the hotel. Everyone said goodnight to each other.

"Hey, you guys I can't sleep I'm going down the lobby to read." Said Shannon grabbing her book and cell phone and sneaking out of the room.

Joe quietly crept from his bed, but Kevin heard him and said, "Joe where are you going now?"

"Uh, the lobby I can't sleep." Said Joe walking out the door sweatshirt and cell phone in hand. Kevin just shrugged and lay back down.

Shannon was sitting the same place she sat the other night. When Joe came down and stood right in front of her.

"What you reading?" asked Joe like a little kid rocking back and forth on his heals.

&

please don't kill me. i'm really busy. and thats all i had...i'll try wrttin more later.


	13. will you?

PARTS!!

Main (loner):Shannon(ShannonEsDeportista)

Main's bff (2): Callie(BlondieHeartsYou) && Chloe (ChloeAndPatAreSEXY) 

Mean Girl (2):Stephanie (smjackson13) && Rebekah (BeckiiixILuvJB)

Nick's Friend that tours with them: Taken Blair

Guys that are mean at school (just give me a name of a guy you know?): 

Nice girl around school:Abigail (InMyDreams77)

Kevins Friend that tours with them: Katrina(Kina1994) (you will be kevin's age!)

Chapter 13

"Lucky" said Shannon with a smile.

"What's it about!" asked Joe excitedly.

"A girl who gets raped." Said Shannon putting down the book.

Joe's eyes got wide. Shannon laughed and stood up so she was looking up into Joe's in the eyes.

"So, you wanted to talk." Said Shannon she then turned to watch the fire.

"Yes." Said Joe turning to watch the fire with her.

"Well?" said Shannon looking at Joe.

Joe turned and put on his sweatshirt smiled and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Shannon looking at Joe walking away.

"Out there!" said Joe pointing towards the door.

Shannon put on her sweat shirt and followed him outside.

"Joe?" said Shannon walking after Joe.

They started to walk around and they made small talk.

"I'm sorry." Said Joe walking next to Shannon snow was starting to fall softly.

"Joe it's okay. I was just tired of being treated like crap at school it was hard." Said Shannon sadly looking off in the distance Joe noticed her sad face so he stopped and stood in front of her and said, "Smile! You're with me! No frowns allowed!" Said Joe with a weird face. Shannon purposely frowned and all of a sudden Joe picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He ran around in the snow spinning her around! And she was screaming! "Joe put me down! Your going to drop me!" yelled Shannon laughing.

"No I won't!" said Joe spinning around laughing too.

Joe then put Shannon gently down and they were both right next to each other.

Joe looked into Shannon's eyes and slowly started to move in and said, "I'm sorry, I really like you, you have no idea." Said Joe looking right into her eyes never losing contact.

Shannon smiled and moved her face in a little so they were just about to touch.

"I like you a lot too!" she said with a smile. Joe then leaned in and kissed her. Shannon kissed back and once they pulled away they both smiled.

Joe then asked, "Shannon will you be my girlfriend?"

Shannon's face lit up. She smiled and said, "Yes." She smiled to her self and thought she was no longer the forgotten. She knew that she had been found and she was happy.

THE END!

Hey, that was the end of that fanfic! What did you guys think? Please review and let me know what you thought! Please? Lol but I'm going to be starting a new fanfic! So if you want to be part of that please give me your info. In your review! And you could be in my next story! And I wanted to thank all my readers again!

Bri


End file.
